


Princess

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten's never seen Tangled, and Cameron makes her watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> requested by cameronsstretch on tumblr

“I can’t believe you!” Cameron practically yells. Kirsten sighs. 

“It’s not a big deal, Cameron.”

“Not a big deal?” He asks, his voice going up two octaves. “It’s only the best Disney movie of all time!”

Kirsten couldn’t believe Cameron was making such a big deal out of a movie. He was such a movie buff that sometimes he would ramble on for hours about some particular  
movie until she finally got a word in to tell him she had no idea what he was talking about. This time, he was talking about Tangled.

“We’re watching it. Right now.” 

“It’s 7 o’clock!”

“What do you care what time it is?” he teases, already setting up the TV. 

“I may not care about that, but I do value sleep.” She says, but sits down on the couch anyway.

Cameron finishes setting up the movie and joined her on the couch. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, but Kirsten stretches out her legs and places her feet on his lap. He lays his hand on her shin and rubbed small circles on her leg. The movie started out slow. Kirsten was intrigued, however, by the small chameleon named Pastel. 

Of course Cameron knew the words to all the songs. She wanted to complain that his singing was annoying, but he had an amazing voice. 

“You should sing more often,” she says when the first song ends.

Even in the dim light, she can see him blush. He ducks his head in embarrassment, and she can’t help but find it adorable. 

The movie progresses, and she actually finds herself getting more and more invested in the characters. She’s shifted towards Cameron before she realizes it, and when she lays her head down it’s on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her, and she curls into his side. 

Kirsten sheds real tears when Eugene is stabbed and Rapunzel is kneeling over him. She felt oddly connected to them in that moment. Maybe it was because Cameron had killed himself for her and she had been powerless to do anything about it. But Eugene hadn’t killed himself, he was stabbed.

“Don’t cry,” Cameron whispers, pressing his lips into her hair, “It’s okay.”

“No spoilers,” she hits him lightly on the leg, and he chuckles a little. 

“Fine! No spoilers.” 

She starts to cry for real as the two confess that they were the other’s new dream. 

“Kirsten, are you okay?” Cameron asks, leaning forward and looking at her in concern. 

Kirsten sniffles and rubs angrily at the tears flowing down her cheeks. “Yeah, it’s just sad.”

“Yes, it’s sad, but I’ve never seen anyone get this emotional over Tangled.” Cameron says, still looking at her. 

The worried look in his eyes nearly makes her explode. He had killed himself only a month ago, and he was still worried about her. Before she can stop it, she’s crying again. 

Cameron hugs her to his chest and pulls her so she’s sitting in his lap. She cries into his shirt, clutching the t-shirt tightly. 

“Do you want to tell me what this is all about?” he asks when her sobs die down. 

Kirsten takes a shaky breath and looks up at him. His green eyes are filled with concern, and it makes her heart ache. 

“You killed yourself, Cameron.” She whispers, her voice quivering. “You were gone for five minutes exactly.”  
“I’m so sorry, Kirsten.” He says, and she knows he means it. “I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Well it wasn’t.” she says, suddenly angry. “You of all people should’ve known it wasn’t.”

“We needed the license plate…” 

“Bull.” The harshness of her voice makes him jump. “We could’ve found it another way.”

“Kirsten,” he starts, but she cuts him off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks, her vision growing blurry with tears again. “You killed yourself without telling me how you felt about me.”

“That’s not something you just tell people, Kirsten!” 

“What if you never woke up, Cameron? I would have had to live with the fact that you loved me and never gave me a chance to love you back.” Her voice cracks at the end and she hates herself for it. 

“I’m sorry, Kirsten. I didn’t think-“

“No, you didn’t think.”

“I didn’t think that it would affect you that much.” He clarifies.

Kirsten fights the urge to hit him. The only person that’s ever really loved her and he didn’t think it would affect her that much? How could he be so stupid?

Kirsten glances back at the TV screen, where Rapunzel was being reunited with her parents with Eugene at her side. It gives her a moment to gather her thoughts.

When she turns back to Cameron, she opens her mouth to explain to him just how much he means to her. But when she looks at him, really looks at him, with his hair sticking up and his glasses perched on his nose, she finds that there aren’t words to tell him just how much he means to her.

So she kisses him instead. 

It’s the first kiss she can remember with him. He’s confused, but he responds quickly. He's warm and comforting and everything she's ever wanted. 

He breaks away first. “I’m really sorry, Stretch.” He says again.

“If you do it again, I’ll kill you myself.” She mutters, laying her head down on his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly. 

“I won’t. I promise.” He says, and she can feel it rumble through his chest. 

When the movie ends, Kirsten is almost asleep. Cameron picks her up, and she’s barely aware of the motion. When she hits the mattress, she practically pulls him down with her. 

“Don’t leave me.” She mumbles, half awake. 

“Anything you say, princess.” He says quietly, and there’s a rustling sound and he slides in next to her. 

She snuggles into him, and he holds her tightly against his chest. On the verge of unconsciousness, she whispers, “You were my new dream.”

“And you were mine, princess.”


End file.
